


make my toes curl (yeah yeah)

by howdoyousleep



Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Gratuitous Smut, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Groping, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: Bucky is the softest person Steve has ever met. His heart is pure and his beauty is unparalleled, but there is something about Bucky when he sleeps that really tugs on Steve’s heart, makes him question his own luck and fate and the concept of soulmates.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520792
Comments: 28
Kudos: 504





	make my toes curl (yeah yeah)

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY heeeeere is the request: "For the sex tropes meme: #6 (one person meticulously doing something entirely for the other’s benefit without expectation or need of reciprocation) and #16 (sleepy morning kisses that accidentally turn intense), for shrunklyclunks (or at least big!Steve/twink!Bucky). I love your writing!"  
> AND HERE is the correct story for this prompt. Thanks for being patient. Also, big LOL @ me for trying to keep these around 1K. Whoops.

Bucky is the softest person Steve has ever met. His heart is pure and his beauty is unparalleled, but there is something about Bucky when he sleeps that really tugs on Steve’s heart, makes him question his own luck and fate and the concept of soulmates. There’s no stress etched across his features, no wrinkle of worry to be found, smooth sleep-flushed skin, pursed lips, just the purest of pures laying in the bed next to Steve and it makes him achy, in his chest, in his being, in his dick.

He does, while at the same time does not, comprehend his own luck.

Bucky sleeps like a rock, a stone plummeting to the ocean floor, gone to the world almost entirely so he doesn’t feel Steve’s fingers trailing over the veins in his arms, standing out against pale skin, connecting the dots of Bucky’s scattered freckles. Steve brings his lips down to trail across Bucky’s shoulder, skin a little chilled from being uncovered but smooth and soft, his other hand curling around the opposite shoulder. He holds him, cradles the younger man towards his own body, presses his larger form into Bucky’s side, leaning over him.

Steve could watch him sleep for the rest of his days, but also wants him to wake up, misses his smile and his smoky eyes and his giggle.

Steve’s a fucking _goner_ for this kid.

A careless squeeze to Bucky’s shoulder, Steve getting swept away in his own thoughts, has the younger man murmuring, sighing heavily, curling over and attempting to toss and turn. When his hands reach out and press against Steve’s chest, fingers curling into his pecs, Steve grabs onto him anyway he can, manhandling a lithe thigh and bringing it up and over his own hip, curling his other arm around Bucky’s shoulders as he tucks into his neck. Steve can’t help it, is a little overwhelmed and a lot in love, presses warm kisses across the side of Bucky’s face, digs his fingers into the cushion of his sweet little ass.

Bucky purrs, wiggles into Steve’s body a little more, into his hold on him. He feels Bucky’s breath on his neck, hot and heavy, feels his fingers dig into the meat of his chest, feels himself harden in response. The feeling has him letting out a weighted exhale onto Bucky’s temple, his own hand kneading and squeezing in return. Within thirty seconds Bucky is right back to sleeping, heavy breathing and all.

 _Typical_.

Steve normally lets Bucky sleep in on weekends, 9 or 10 in the morning, waking up slowly and easily but Steve is impatient this morning, wants Bucky to wake up, wants to see him and hear him. With his hand gripping at Bucky’s ass the decision of how to wake the younger man up is easy and coupled with the amount of adoration flowing from him the decision is immediate.

His lips press against the highpoint of Bucky’s cheek the same time that the fingers on his ass dig in a little harder, slide between his cheeks, press _gently_ against his sensitive hole. Steve moves cautiously, is cognizant of the fact that after last night’s mini-marathon of fucking, there’s a high chance that sweet little Buck is a little sore, that he might be sensitive. Bucky makes a small noise, Steve purses his lips and plants a few more kisses, the tips of two fingers pressing and rubbing around his rim.

When the tip of one of his thick digits manages to catch and slip inside softly, _barely,_ is when Bucky finally comes to with a short and small gasp. His head raises with a small little jump, Bucky’s lips unintentionally pressing against Steve’s jawline, slick with a little drool, a small, “ _Steve?”_ grunted out. He runs his lips up and down the side of Bucky’s face, comforting for both, keeps the pressure on his finger, increases it until it presses in some more, until he feels Bucky squeeze around it.

“Good mornin’, sugar,” he whispers, voice rough, a little deep, and Bucky continues to stir, whimpers a little, confused. _Adorable_. Steve doesn’t press his finger in anymore, pulls it out, squeezes at the cheek of Bucky’s bottom a little roughly, the action making Bucky sigh breathily.

“ _Mphh_ , ‘good’ indeed,” Bucky croaks, voice rougher with both sleep and growing arousal. He rubs his face into Steve’s chest, his neck, pushes his ass back into his hand, and grumbles a little more, a tad grumpy, an even more tad turned on. Bucky loves mornings such as this, ones where he wakes up and he’s already halfway to an orgasm because Steve has been working him over while he slept, attempting to wake him up.

With Steve’s hands already occupied he whispers, “ _Come ‘ere_ ,” pressing and pushing his nose into Bucky’s hair, his forehead, until the younger man tilts his head up and _god_ there are those eyes, that gaze, that face, those lips. Hot morning breath and all, it’s perfection, always is with Bucky and his silky lips and soft noises and sweet demeanor. He yields to Steve perfectly, lets him control the kiss, part his lips, press and move. Maybe on another morning they could have kissed some, woken up slowly, but not on a morning when Bucky has him feeling some type of way. Not this morning when he wants to make sure Bucky knows how much he loves him, how much he cherishes him, how thankful he is to have Bucky.

Bucky breaks away from Steve with a short gasp, unable to keep up with Steve’s increasing urgency, pants a little as Steve impatiently kisses at the corners of Bucky’s lips, nips at his chin. Bucky huffs out a laugh, breathes out a gentle, “ _Daddy”_ and it lights Steve up inside, makes him take the hand on Bucky’s ass and bring it up to the bend in his knee, pulls him in tight with a little grind.

“ _Oh_ , you’re in some typ’a mood, _god_ ,” Bucky tells him, mewls a little at the manhandling and the feel of their erections pressing into each other’s bodies, reaches for Steve’s lips again. When he feels Bucky’s shy tongue brush against his bottom lip, he _groans_ , rolls them gently, presses Bucky bodily into the mattress beneath them, rolls his hips a little selfishly. He revels in the noise that Bucky lets out into his lips, into their kiss, leans on one elbow and grasps at the side of Bucky’s neck possessively, rubs his thumb along the front of his throat.

“Just woke up wantin’ ya,” Steve explains between kisses, between Bucky’s grin.

“Y’showed me how much you wanted me last night. _Multiple_ times,” Bucky murmurs in response and Steve’s own grin joins the other man’s at the close memories. He kisses Bucky’s cheek, lets the hand on his throat trail down to squeeze at his side, his hip, and a noise rumbles out of his chest.

“Just can’t get enough’a you, baby. You tellin’ me Daddy’s bein’ _too_ sweet on you? That I shouldn’t eat this little cunt out or stuff it full’a a few fingers or suck on that pretty cock this mornin’? Huh?”

“ _Fucking hell,_ Steve gimme a warning, some time to wake up, somethin’,” Bucky huffs, choking out an amused chuckle while also pressing his hips up, searching for that sweet _sweet_ contact. Steve nips at the hinge of Bucky’s jaw, playfully growls, “ _Oh,_ I’ll give you somethin’,” to which the younger man groans in response to. Whether or not that be from his awful comeback or from Steve reaching down to spread Bucky’s thighs lewdly so he can settle into them more, rocking his hips a little harder, he isn’t so sure. Either way, he’s okay with it all.

“Wanna make you come, honey,” Steve mumbles into Bucky’s lips, pressing kisses into them, eyes locked as he quits beating around the metaphorical bush; he wants Bucky’s pleasure and he wants it as soon as he can get it. Bucky’s head presses heavily into the pillow beneath it, a sigh of a moan leaving his mouth at Steve’s words. He knows what sweet words and a little manhandling do to Bucky, the kind of mindset spreading his legs for Daddy put him in, and he’s putty in Steve’s hands.

“ _Steve…”_

“Yeah, baby,” Steve responds, peppers kisses across his cheek.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he whimpers, hands coming up to grapple at Steve’s neck and face, pulling him close, tilting his head back as he tries to be sneaky, tries to not make it seem like he’s outright asking for Steve to be sweet on his neck.

“You gonna let me do that, Buck? Gonna let Daddy be sweet on you?” Steve asks as he grazes his lips down the column of Bucky’s throat, so sweet and baby soft, and Buck replies with a shy, “Can…can I have your hand?” Steve purrs, an immediate reaction to his request. There aren’t a lot of times where they revert to something so basic, reminding him of times during the very beginning of their relationship where they wanted to be respectful and not rush things but couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.

“Yeah, baby you can have that,” he tells Bucky just as he reaches down between their bodies runs the back of his knuckles down and then up his flushed and pretty cock, it jumping in response, Bucky letting out a sigh. He kisses sweetly and the piece of skin beneath Bucky’s ear before nipping at it, sucking on it, bringing the skin between his teeth some and Bucky whines, arches his back. The arch in Bucky’s back makes Steve’s hand naturally come to grasp his erection in his palm, just a tight grip, and even that touch alone has Bucky letting out a gargled moan.

“So pretty, baby. Just can’t keep my hands off’a ya. Had you about every way last night, took one look at ya this morning, and wanted you all over again.” Bucky keens, always does when Steve has sweet things to say to him, blushes a little, eyelids fluttering with another sigh. Steve moves his fist up and down, grip a little loose but just enough, smears some of the growing precome around the head, the crown, and down. Bucky’s fingers twitch and one hand moves down to grip at Steve’s chest, the other one gripping his jaw, keeping him close. Bucky has no verbal response, a short whine, and Steve pumps him a little tighter, kissing at his high cheekbone, eyes trying to take in everything he can. He’s seen it all before, has memorized what Bucky’s features and mannerism turn to when he’s on the receiving end of pleasure, but it’s like it is new every time.

“You don’t know what you do to me, sugar. Make me fuckin’ crazy, swear to god,” Steve whispers, a rush of a grumble of a noise pressed directly into Bucky’s sweet lips, watching half-lidded stormy eyes watch him in return. His unoccupied hand, the one of the elbow pressed into the mattress above Bucky’s shoulder, comes down to push chestnut hair back, a slick movement, a glide.

“ _Daddy_ …” Bucky whines, high and feminine, spreads his thighs a little more, looking and sounding completely under Steve’s control, completely vulnerable, giving so much of himself to the older man. It’s _intoxicating_ , makes Steve feel like the most important person in the world, makes Steve grip at Bucky’s hair a little to add to the sense of devotion. He brings his palm up, spits in it once, twice, gets it good and wet, not missing the fact that Bucky’s torso shakes as he pants at the sight, brings it back down to smear the saliva around.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Bucky gasps at the change, both in slickness and grip, tighter and more determined. Steve feels like he’s chasing his own release almost, like watching Bucky reach his orgasm, Steve _giving_ that to Bucky, makes him feel as good as actually coming. He holds Bucky’s face, his head, just _watches_ him as he jacks his cock slowly, deeply, twisting at the head, taking his hand away to rub at the slit some, rub his thumb under the crown. The attention makes Bucky moan between his teeth, makes his eyes flutter shut, makes him rub and roll his ass into the sheets.

“You feel good, Buck? Daddy makin’ you feel good?” Steve asks, wanting, _needing,_ to hear the younger man’s response. He does what he can to nod his head with Steve’s hand and body caging him in and sobs out, “ _Uh-huh, y-yeah_ ,” into Steve’s mouth and Steve can’t help but _groan_ , lick into Bucky’s mouth, continue to groan into his lips as he continues to fist his cock at a faster pace. With his spit it makes the glide sweet, makes his fist move beautifully over Bucky’s cock, makes the younger man begin to twitch his hips, breathe heavily with his mouth open. Steve kisses at the corner of Bucky’s lips, can’t help it, twists his grip around his sensitive cockhead a few good times, making Bucky let out a few heavy _ngh ngh nghs_ , causing Steve’s gut to clench.

“So beautiful, _fuck_ look at you, sugar,” Steve pants, caught up in the moment and far too gone, knows Bucky loves hearing Steve talk a little dirty, know it gets him to _that point_ , makes him come faster than anything. His fist continues to pump and his mouth continues to run.

“Such a sweet little thing, baby, so spoiled, Daddy touchin’ your pretty cock so early in the mornin’. If you’d stop makin’ so much noise you could hear how filthy my hand sounds jackin’ you off.” Bucky whines, _shouts_ , tries to say Steve’s name but it comes out gurgled and incoherent, _perfect._ He’s close.

“You close, Buck? Daddy’s hand gonna make you come?” Bucky hiccups, rolls his ankles a little.

“ _Yeah, y-yeah_ , Daddy yeah.” Steve kisses his lax lips, twists his fist, pumps it hard, puts his arm into it.

“You gonna ask like a good boy? Huh? Don’t lose your manners now,” Steve coos, kisses the side of his face again, feels Bucky’s thighs tremble beneath him.

“ _Please,_ please, Daddy p-please can I c-come, please please—”

Steve makes sure he can look into Bucky’s eyes when he whispers, “ _Come on, baby.”_ Bucky gets a few good gasps in, whimpers out a strained “ _Daddy_ ,” tilts his head back as much as he can, and _there is it._ And _oh_ , it gets better every time Steve gets to see it. Bucky’s fingers grapple and twitch at Steve’s body, his chest and his neck, and his eyes roll back into his head, his cock pulsing in Steve’s hand, and it’s—

“ _So fuckin’ beautiful_.”

Bucky drools and spurts between their bodies, form rolling as best it can beneath Steve’s larger one, such a visceral reaction to an orgasm. Steve can’t help but groan in unison with the other man, right into his ear, the side of his face, kisses at his skin as his hand wrings out everything he can from Bucky, slow and deep.

“ _D-Daddy,”_ Bucky cries, opening his eyes, searching, and Steve is right there to kiss at his lips as he comes down from his orgasm, from that peak, whimpering as he hits the point of overstimulation. Steve gives him a few more solid strokes, Bucky’s toes curling, fingers pressing into his neck. He sighs into Steve’s kisses, all sweet and pliant and relaxed, let’s the older man kiss at his lips, his cheeks, his temple. Bucky makes an aborted attempt at grabbing for Steve’s cock between his legs and Steve chuckles into his kiss, pushes it away.

“No need, honey. S’all for you.” Bucky blushes, actually blushes after what just transpired, gets a little bashful and murmurs, “Love you, Daddy,” into the skin of his neck, kisses at his jaw. Steve thinks he might combust.

“Love you too, sugar. Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaaay! I live off of your comments, love, requests, kindly-worded critiques, and kudos! Come talk to me on Tumblr! "howdoyousleep3". <3 <3 <3


End file.
